fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zmiana mowy
Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się jakby to było gdyby mówili od tyłu, a więc namawiają całe miasto i wszyscy mówią od tyłu. Zaś Dundersztyc buduje Mów-Od-Tyłu-Inator, ale gdy ludzie mówią od tyłu, promień się przewraca i mówią normalnie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Ludzie w centrum handlowym Odcinek (W ogródku. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem) Fineasz: Ciekawe, jak by było gdybyśmy tak mówili od tyłu? Co by wtedy z tego wynikło? Ferb: Może spróbujemy? Fineasz: Nawet niezły pomysł. Ferb: Namówimy całe miasto? Fineasz: Tak, jak było z Ferb Łaciną? Pewnie! Ferb: Ale będziemy zmieniali wyrazy czy litery? Fineasz: Czyli? Ferb: Na przykład: "Ala ma kota". Od tyłu: "Kota ma Ala" lub też inny sposób od tyłu: "Atok am Ala". Fineasz: Jak będą długie zdania to możemy mówić tym pierwszym sposobem, ale jak będą krótkie to ten drugi sposób. Ferb: Zgoda. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zmiana mowy Fineasz: ¡Robić dzisiaj będziemy co już wiem, Ferb! Ferb: Meiw żet aj i. (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Co wy kombinujecie?! Fineasz: Ułyt do ymiwóm. Fretka: Ułyt do... Czego? Fineasz: Ymiwóm ułyt od. Fretka: Ułyt od... Czego? Fineasz: (do Ferba) Eimuzor ein san Akterf. Ferb: Meiw. Fretka: Dlaczego mówicie jakimś dziwnym językiem? Fineasz: (do Ferba) ¿Jej ćeizdeiwop? Ferb: Kat. Fineasz: Gadamy od tyłu. Namówimy za chwilę całe miasto. Fretka: Jakie są zasady? Fineasz: Gdy jest jakieś zdanie, które zawiera 3 lub 4 wyrazy albo mniej to wtedy pierwsza litera wyrazu trafia na koniec. A jak zdanie zawiera 5 lub więcej słów to tylko przesuwamy kolejność wyrazów. Fretka: Ech, nuda. (Fretka wraca do domu) Fineasz: Alebazi eizdjyzrp ydeik ewakeic. Ferb: ¿Teejlab i Drofub a? Fineasz: Ajcar, hca. Ćśjyzrp ązsum żet ino. Ferb: ¿Einatyp a? Fineasz: ¿Eikaj? Ferb: Ęis lśymod. Fineasz: Meiw żuj, aha. ¿Epep tsej eizdg, je? (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Powstrzymaj go, zanim będzie za późno. Powodzenia, agencie, P! (Pepe salutuje) (Izabela przychodzi do ogródka) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Ułyt do ymiwóm. Izabela: Że co, proszę? Ferb: Jej zcamułtyw. Fineasz: Arbod. Izabelo, my mówimy od tyłu. Gdy jest jakieś zdanie, które zawiera 3 lub 4 wyrazy albo mniej to wtedy pierwsza litera wyrazu trafia na koniec. A jak zdanie zawiera 5 lub więcej słów to tylko przesuwamy kolejność wyrazów. Izabela: Dobra. (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe przychodzi do Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Cześć, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Co powiesz na taką pułapkę? (Naciska jakiś przycisk i pod Pepe otwiera się klatka, i przyczepia go do sufitu) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Oto mój... (Scena zostaje przerwana i przenosi się do domu Flynn-Fletcherów. W kuchni) Fretka: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb zaczęli gadać od tyłu i chcą namówić na to całe miasto! Linda: Jakoś nie sądzę. Przecież oni siedzą w ogródku. Fretka: (patrzy przez okno) Ale teraz już ich tam nie ma. Pewnie poszli do centrum, by namówić całe miasto na mówienie od tyłu. Proszę, chodź ze mną to ci udowodnię. Linda: Ach, dobra. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Widziałeś to Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Przerwali moją scenę, gdy pokazywałem ci inator i zastąpili ją Fretką i Lindą rozmawiających w kuchni. Wiem, że łamię czwartą ścianę, ale ja po prostu lubię to robić. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Oto mój... (Scena zostaje ponownie przerwana) (W centrum handlowym) Izabela: To jak zrobimy, żeby namówić całe miasto? Fineasz: Zaśpiewamy. (Piosenka Mówimy od tyłu) Fineasz: Gdy zdanie zawiera 4 lub mniej słów Wtedy przekładamy litery I wychodzi na przykład: "¡Yt zaret, Alebazi!" Izabela: Gdy jest 5 wyrazów Lub więcej Przesuwamy kolejność wyrazów I mówimy: "¡Fineasz, tyłu od zaśpiewajmy teraz!" Fineasz: Areiwaz einadz ydg Wółs jeinm bul 4 Yretil ymadałkezrp ydetw Dałkyzrp an izdohcyw i: "¡Yt zaret, Alebazi!" Izabela: Ej, ale ja nie umiem tak śpiewać, żeby przekładać litery. Jak wy to robicie? Fineasz: Na ekranie pojawiają się zdania od tyłu i my je po prostu czytamy. Izabela: To innym też tak zainstalujcie. Fineasz: Dobra. '' '''Izabela': Teraz lepiej. Wózaryw 5 tsej ydh Jecęiw bul Wózaryw ćśonjelok ymawusezrp Ymiwóm i: "¡Fineasz, normalnie już teraz!" Fineasz i Izabela: Takim sposobem właśnie Mówimy od tyłu I chcemy, żebyście wy też Ale jeśli macie trudność Wystarczy tylko przeczytać Napisy na ekranie! (Koniec piosenki) Ludzie: Ech, po co? Ja nie mam czasu. Idiotyczny ten język. Ja mam obiad w domu i jestem głodny. Izabela: I co teraz? Ludzie nie są gadać tym językiem. Fineasz: To nie problem. Ferb? (Ferb wyjmuje jakąś maszynę i strzela w wszystkich ludzi) Ludzie: Kyzęj net ynjaf. ¡Ołsam! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Mów-Od-Tyłu-Inator! Nareszcie ci powiedziałem tą nazwę inatora. Już wyjaśniam co zamierzam zrobić. Strzelę w Rogera tą maszyną i zacznie gadać od tyłu. Wtedy go pewnie wyrzucą, bo nikt go nie zrozumie i zastąpią mną. Uwaga, strzel... (Dundersztyc chce strzelić w Rogera, ale wtedy Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki i go uderza, i strzela w centrum handlowe) Auł! (W centrum handlowym) Mężczyzna: ¡Artske tsej kyzéj net! Kobieta: ¡Skes! Fineasz: ¡¿Oc?! (Nagle promień z inatora strzela w centrum handlowe i wszyscy mówią normalnie) Kobieta: Nakur... znaczy na kurę polować trzeba! (Fretka przychodzi z Lindą) Fretka: Mamo, patrz jak oni mówią! Fineasz: Cześć, mamo! Fretka: Co?! Czemu nie mówisz od tyłu?! Fineasz: Sam nie wiem. Najwyraźniej napisy na ekranach już zniknęły. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ej, co ty robisz?! (Pepe strzela w Dundersztyca, naciska przycisk autodestrukcji i odlatuje) ¡Dziobaku Panie Pepe, cię niech a! ¡Ein on! Einzcawizd ęiwóm aj zaret. Ekranie na wyrazy pomagające te fajne nawet. CEINOK Piosenki *Mówimy od tyłu